Healer's Orders The Drabbles
by blueangel1987
Summary: These are some little mini stories for your enjoyment while I work on a sequal to Healer's Orders.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters other than Alex and her mother.

Yes I know its short, but hey it didn't take long to write so I'm not real worried. Enjoy!

_**(Year 2015 Halliwell manor, kitchen)**_

"Christopher Halliwell you put those cookies back, they're for your class party tomorrow!" Piper Halliwell said as her youngest son grabbed some cookies off the cooling rack.

"But Mom!" The eleven year old whined," They're for me and Lex while we study for our spelling test!"

"Oh really? And just where is she, hmm?" Piper responded.

"Hi, Piper." Cole Turner said, coming in behind Wyatt and his daughter Alexandra. "Chris and Alex told me that you said they could study over here for there spelling test."

"Hey, Piper! Hey, Chrissy." Alex said.

"Hey, of course, they can. Wyatt put back the cookies." Piper said as she turned to look at her oldest son.

Pouting Wyatt said, "Yes, mom. Can I go to magic school and see Dad?"

"Yes, just make sure you're both home in time for supper. Cole, do you think that you can come by too?"

"Sorry, I can't, I have to work late."

"Alright. Chris, you and Alex go upstairs and start studying, I'll bring you a snack." Piper said as Wyatt orbed out and Chris took Alex upstairs to study.

"Thanks, Piper." Cole said.

"For what?" she asked.

"For keeping your promise."

"You remember that, huh?"

"Yeah, I'm glad you did too. I was a little worried that the Elders or the Cleaners might try to make you forget that we were ever there."

"Cole, you were married to Phoebe remember? You should know that I keep my word."

"Thanks again," he glanced at his watch. "I have to go, I'll try not to be too late."

"If you are, she can stay here. I think she has some things here anyway. Don't worry about it."

"Thanks again!" He called out as he left.

The timer on the oven buzzed and Piper pulled out another batch of cookies. Pulling down a plate and two glasses she put a few cookies and some fresh vegetables on it and poured two glasses of milk. She carefully balanced the plate and milk as she went upstairs, she nudged the door to Chris' room open and walked in.

"Here you go, guys. Milk and cookies."

"Thanks, Mom." Chris said taking the plate from her. "Eww! Why'd you put veggies on here?"

"Why do you care?" Alex said, snatching a carrot stick off the plate. "It's not like you even bother to try 'em. Thanks, Piper."

"Anytime, sweetie. If you need anything else just tell me." Piper said as she left.

"We will, Mom!" Chris said crossing back to his bed where his spelling book was laid out. "What word were we on?"

"Umm Jupiter I think." Alex said as she looked back at her book, a flash went off startling them both.

"Sorry, you just looked too cute!"

"Hi, Aunt Phoebe! Hey Uncle Coop!" Chris said, hugging his aunt and uncle. Alex did the same.

"Hey guys, what are you studying?"

"Spelling!" Alex said scrunching up her nose. "It's awful!"

Phoebe and Coop laughed. "Well, we'll leave you too it then, see ya later!"

"Okay!" they said in unison. An hour passed and Piper came up to tell them that dinner was nearly ready. They put away their books and went to wash up for dinner.

After dinner they went back upstairs. Piper told Alex that she'd be staying the night since Cole had called and said that her mother, Alyssa, was having the baby.

"Wow, this is so cool. I'm gonna be a big sister!" she said as she and Chris put away there school things.

"If you say so." Chris replied.

"I do. Besides weren't you excited when your mom had Melinda?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Hey, what are you two doing?" Leo asked as he walked in.

"Getting everything ready for tomorrow." Alex answered.

"Good, Piper told me that your Mom's having the baby. Excited?"

"Yep."

"Well I'll drive you to school in the morning ok kids?"

"Ok Dad."

"Ok Leo."

"Goodnight." He said as he walked out the door.

"Night!" they replied.


	2. Baby Blue

Disclaimer: Mine? rofl gets up No not mine.

A/N: Takes place after "Spelling among other things" Please read that if you haven't already. Other than that enjoy! Oh and I make no promises about how accurate this is!

_**(Year 2015 Halliwell foyer)**_

"You were right Chris!" Alex Turner said looking at her best friend with a slight pout as she hung her coat on a peg. This time they were working on a science class project that dealt with astronomy.

"About what?" Chris Halliwell asked doing the same with his jacket.

"The new baby! She cries all hours of the night and sleeps all day! I don't know how you stood it!" Alex replied.

"Lots of earplugs" he said as he walked off smirking. "Hi Mom." Chris said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi kids, how was school?" Piper asked.

"Fine, I'm glad its Friday though." Alex answered, Chris nodded in agreement.

"How did the math test go?" Piper asked as she fixed another plate of cookies and fresh veggies. Why Alex preferred fresh vegetables over cookies was beyond Piper, but she didn't really mind. In fact she hoped that maybe Chris would learn by example. Although she doubted it.

"Fine, Ms. Spats can be a real pain though." Chris said as he grabbed a cookie. Alex nodded in agreement as she took a bite of broccoli.

"Well we have to go work on our science project. Thanks for the snack Piper!" Alex said as she drug Chris out of the room, he looked none too pleased to have to work on school work.

"So, got baby blue's huh?" Chris asked after they were in the conservatory.

"Yeah, does it get better?"

"Yeah, she'll stop crying all the time and she'll start sleeping all night instead of part of the time."

Alex hugged him and pulled back. "Thanks Chris. It's so weird you know? I mean I'm glad I finally have a little sister but still..."

"I know." He hugged her again. "You can at least go to magic school or come here when it gets to be too much."

She laughed. "Thats true! Hey, I guess I got rid of my Baby Blue's!"


	3. A lover's spat?

Disclaimer: Nope not mine. looks around and waits Nope still not mine, well just Alex.

A/N: This takes place in the original timeline.

"Dammit, Chris! How could you do something so stupid?" Alex said, glaring at her friend.

"Hey, I was trying to find out what's going on with my brother!" Chris shot back.

"You got hurt!" She said as she finished bandaging the cut on his arm. "What were you thinking? Going into the underworld like that? And alone too."

"I don't need you mothering me." He growled.

Alex sighed, ever since Wyatt had turned 18 things had been getting stranger and stranger. It didn't help that Leo was always gone and Piper was dead. Which left Chris to the care of his grandfather, Victor, and herself and with Wyatt acting like he did...

"Look Victor's going to be home soon. Help me clean up?" She asked, softening her tone.

"Yeah, sure." Chris stood and swayed, then sat again. "Ohh maybe not."

Alex's glare returned full force as she cleaned up the first aid stuff and took it back into the bathroom. 'Bad enough that Wyatt seems to be going off the deep end and Leo being AWOL, but that doesn't mean he has to pull stunts like that! He could have gotten killed! Or worse kidnapped by some of those demons!' She walked back into the kitchen to find Chris bracing himself against the sink and a plastic glass tipped in the sink water pooled in it. "Sit back down." She growled out at him.

He jumped and looked at her like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. She glared harder at him and he sat. "What? Like I said, I don't need you to mother me."

"Ok, how about me being a concerned friend? One who is extremely pissed at you for doing something so stupid like going into the underworld alone?" As she spoke she somehow moved until she was standing in front of the bar chair he was sitting in. It made them about eye level with one another.

"Look, I knew that you'd try and stop me if I told you. I thought I could go down there, follow Wyatt, find out what's going on, and come back without getting caught."

"That doesn't make it any less stupid!" She was half way shouting as she spoke. "You could have gotten captured or worse! You did get hurt! And..." She stopped abruptly when Chris kissed her. When they broke off for air she said "That doesn't make me any less mad at you, you know."

"I know." He replied, his eyes glinting.

She was about to start in again when he started kissing up and down her throat.

"Chris, stop! I'm supposed to be mad at you!" she said without any real conviction as he placed butterfly kisses along her jaw line.

"Mmmm." Was the only response from him, never stopping what he was doing.

"Chrissss." His name came out like a hiss as he stood and orbed them to his bedroom. She fell back when her knees hit the bed.

A few hours later they laid wrapped in each others arms under the blankets when they heard the front door unlock and open.

"Chris?" Victor's voice called out. "Chris you home?"

"Yeah, Grandpa. Be there in just a minute!" Chris called back. "Now, still mad at me?" He asked smirking.

"I stopped being mad at you after you kissed me." She said. "Won't he get upset at you for having me over?"

"No, just as long as he doesn't wind up with any great-grandchildren."

She swatted him. "Get up and get dressed." she said as she reached for her clothes to do just that.

He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her after doing the same. "Will you always be like that?"

"Like what Chris?"

"Yell at me when I need it, and still love me at the end of the day? Or better yet let me love you?"

She turned to face him then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "Always, just don't do anything too stupid ok?"

"Sure thing. I love you, Alex."

"I love you, Chris" He preceded her out of the room and so didn't hear her say "I'll even love you after you leave me." She left the room shutting the door behind her, putting on a smile. She didn't notice Piper forming, smiling sadly.

"Don't worry Alex, you won't loose him forever." She whispered, then disappeared.


	4. All American Girl

Author's note/ Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my OC Alexandra "Alex/Lex" Turner and none of the songs are mine either. I know it's been a LONG time since I added anything to my Healer's Orders series but I got busy with school lost my muse and so on.

This first song fic was inspired by Carrie Underwood's "All American Girl" it takes place AFTER Healer's Orders and the timeline was fixed. Reading Healer's Order's isn't a must but it will help you understand who's who in these fics.

_Since the day they got married he'd been praying for a baby boy._

Cole Turner held his wife, Alyssa's, hand as the doctors urged her to push one more time. She was exhausted, drenched with sweat, and had done everything from threatening to curse her husband to barring him from every sharing their marital bed again.

Finally after what seemed like eons he heard the baby cry, they hadn't found out the sex of the baby because they wanted to be surprised.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said as he held up the wailing infant for her parents to see.

"Oh Cole, she's perfect!" Alyssa said as they handed the baby to her mother for a moment before taking her to clean her up.

Cole stood there stunned, he was sure it was going to be a boy. Then the nurse came over holding a mewling pink bundle of blankets and handed him his first born child, his beautiful little girl. Cole knew right then his heart was lost.

"Hello Alexandra, I'm your dad."

_Sixteen short years later she was falling for the senior football star_

"Halliwell c'mon, get your head in the game!" The coach yelled out. "Have you lost your mind? It's bad enough you missed the last three practices but you missed a pass my mother could have caught and she's almost 80!"

"Sorry Coach." Chris Halliwell said.

"You'll think sorry if we lose this game cause you've got your head in the clouds, now get out there and play Halliwell!."

"Yes Coach." Chris said. Though he knew as soon as this season was over he wouldn't be playing football anymore. He had other things to think about.

After the game was over, a close win for the home team, Chris told his buddies he was busy and went to meet up with Alexandra, his best friend who had started to seem like more.

He walked to the front door and knocked. The door opened and a second later he had a hyper Amy wrapped around his legs.

"Hi, Chris!" Amy said as he maneuvered them into the house. "Did you win?"

"Yeah we won, just barely though. Is your sister home?" Chris asked the hyper 7 year old.

"Yeah, she's up in her room studying, she's so boring." Amy replied crinkling up her nose.

Chris chuckled and ruffled her hair before going up the stairs to Alex's room and knocking lightly on her door.

"Hey, Chris." She said without looking up from her spot on the bed. "Who won?"

He flopped down on the bed next to her. "We did, barely, but we won."

She turned the page in her book. "That's good."

Chris rolled his eyes and tugged the book away from her. "You know you study too much."

"I do not. Now give me back my book." Alex said as she reached for the book that Chris held.

"Go out with me." Chris said as he held the book out of her reach.

Alex froze and starred at him like he had grown a second head. "What?"

"Go. On. A. Date. With. Me." Chris said before he set the book down on the floor carefully so it wouldn't get damaged.

"When?" Alex asked.

"Now's good." Chris replied smoothly, "unless you have better plans."

"Nope." She squeaked. "Now's good. Just let me get changed."

_And when they got married and decided to have one of their own she said be honest tell me what you want and he said honey you wanna know…_

Chris Halliwell held his wife's hand as they waited for the doctor to come in.

"What do you want it to be?" Alex asked softly.

Chris looked up and grinned lopsided as her. "You should know the answer to that."

"Tell me anyway."

"A baby girl, just like you. Sweet, perfect, beautiful… Everything you are." Chris said, then he reached up and wiped away the tears that started to roll down Alex's face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She waved her free hand at him. "Nothing, just hormones."

He leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you, Alex."

She sniffled. "I love you too, Chris."


End file.
